My Little Pony: Final Fantasy
by SuperKamek
Summary: A long time ago, Espers and Ponies lived in perfect harmony. Then one day, the soldiers of chaos attacked, leaving nothing left. However, there is but one survivor of the attack; a little filly by the name of Twilight Sparkle. Now with the threat of destruction looming over the world once more, Twilight must answer the call of duty, less the world is lost. Please Fav and Follow!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Long, long ago, there existed a world unlike any other. A world where Espers and Ponies could live in perfect harmony with one another. It was a glorious place filled to the brim with life, with light shining down on every corner. However, even the greatest of lights eventually flicker and die...

The day was dark with a storm raging as countless soldiers of chaos attacked the small town of Midnight. In a small house, a young filly was born not a few minutes ago...

XXXXXX

"Night Light, you need to take her away from here" Twilight said with worry "I won't let her die. I don't care what happens to me, but I just can't let her die..."

"Twilight, I can't leave you!" Night Light argued.

"Nightie, face the facts dear" Twilight smiled as tears ran down her face "I'm too weak to even move, and nopony else is here to save our daughter..." she looked down at the lavender Alicorn foal in her hooves.

"But-" the blue Unicorn was interrupted by his silver Unicorn wife.

"No buts" Twilight rubbed her husband's face with her hoof as she continued to smile and cry "My death is inevitable, but I want my daughter to have somepony look after her when I'm gone. My final wish. Can you grant it?"

Night Light pondered for a second what to do. His mind was made up when he heard an explosion from behind him.

"They're coming, Nightie..." Twilight said "Please, do this for me..."

"I will" Night Light said before he took the foal and kissed his wife goodbye "I love you, Twilight..."

"And I love you..." she said back "Now, go and save our daughter."

Night Light nodded and ran out the door, tears running down his face as he put his daughter in the foal carrying bag on his back. He didn't look back as he ran into the forest towards the temporal portal.

He heard an explosion behind him, and he knew exactly where it hit. More tears ran down his cheeks as he continued to run.

He saw the portal! He was so close! He ran as fast as he could, but tripped over a rock and sprained his ankle. As he landed, he made sure to land on the side his daughter wasn't on so she wouldn't get hurt.

"No..." he cursed himself "I was so close..."

He could hear the guards coming closer and closer to his position. He knew wasn't going to be his daughter's parental figure for sure now but he sure as hell wasn't about to let his daughter get kidnapped by the forces of chaos.

Thinking fast, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_To anypony who finds this,_

_This is my daughter. Please take care of her and protect her with your life. She is the last of my people and I know she'll go places. Her name is..._

Night Light pondered on a name quickly before finally deciding something suitable.

_...Twilight. Please, find her a good home. And when she's old enough, tell her I love her, no matter what may happen to me now._

_-Night Light_

Folding and sliding the paper into the newly named Twilight's seat on his back, he slowly crawled his way to the portal.

"Stop right there!" yelled a soldier.

Night Light didn't oblige. Instead, once he got to the portal, he sent his daughter through to another time, completely unbeknownst to him, then closed said portal so the soldiers would never find her, no matter how hard they looked.

Then as if on cue, the soldiers approached Night Light.

"What have you thrown into the portal?" one of the soldiers demanded the answer "Where did it go?!"

"To answer your second question, I don't know" Night Light admitted "The portal was open when I got here. To answer your first question..." he stood up as best he could, trying to hide the fact his ankle was sprained "...Your king's downfall..."

"You dare mock our great king?!" another soldier yelled "Such talk is punishable by death!"

"Then kill me" Night Light said with a smile, tears rolling down his face "After all, you'll be doing me a favour..."

Then, without a second thought, one of the soldiers stabbed him in the chest. The blue Unicorn fell over dying, but still with a smile.

"Our daughter's safe, Twilight..." he said "And now, we can finally rest..."

And with that being said, he breathed his last breath.

"T-That stallion..." said one of the soldiers who looked a bit different from the others "He sacrificed his entire existence to save what family he had left."

"What's your point, lieutenant Star Storm?" asked the commanding soldier.

"This war is cruel..." Star Storm said "I've seen death everywhere I go. But this is just too much."

"If you want to leave the army, I'll happily oblige" the commander pointed his horn right at the lieutenant.

"*sigh*... no, sir" Star Storm said "For the kingdom..."

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" the rest of the soldiers yelled at the same time. They all began to move out except for Star Storm. He stayed to say one last thing.

"Rest in peace, my friend..." he wished Night Light luck on his journey to the afterlife "And may you one day get the chance to watch your daughter grow up."

XXXXXX

10,000 years later...

XXXXXX

The night was peaceful yet still bumbling with energy. The small city of Canterlot was always moving about, but not nearly as much hustle happened at night than it did day. One of the princesses, Luna, enjoyed this quiet to herself. She leaned on her room's balcony, watching the stars slowly move from left to right.

"Such a blissful night" she said to herself "I suppose that's what I like about it so much; the sheer quietness of it all."

"Talking to yourself again, are we your highness?" asked an old yet kind female voice from behind the princess. She looked around to see her councillor standing by the balcony's entrance.

"Councillor!" Luna said in a bit of surprise "I'm sorry, I did not hear you enter."

"Quite alright, my dear" the councillor said "I should have knocked in the first place."

"What brings thou here to thy sanctum?" Luna asked in Shakespearian talk.

"I bring news from your sister. She wants you to meet her in her room immediately."

Luna looked a bit surprise by this response. However, she quickly regained her posture and began to speak again.

"I shall meet with her then" Luna said before taking off "Thank you, councillor."

"Anytime, my dear..." the councillor smiled.

XXXXXX

"Sister?" Luna asked as she entered the unlit room of her older sister, Princess Celestia "Tia? Where art thou?"

"Shhh..." Celestia spoke softly "Be slightly more quiet Luna. The foal is trying to sleep."

"Foal?" Princess Luna asked, now in a whispered tone "Wherever did you get a foal? We're you expecting and never told me?"

"No, Luna" Celestia giggled a bit "This foal was found out by the old time portal in the garden. So naturally, I took her in."

"Was she orphaned?" asked Luna as she lit a candle to see her sister and the foal on the bed, the foal wrapped in a white blanket and sleeping soundly.

"I'm glad you asked" Celestia said as she levitated over a piece of paper from the table beside the bed "Read this. It was attached to the foal bag I found the child in."

Luna quickly gazed over it, gasping slightly.

"So this 'Night Light' saved his daughter by sending her through the time portal?" questioned Luna for confirmation.

"Precisely" Celestia said "The note looks rushed, so he must've been in a hurry to save his daughter from whatever was chasing him."

"So where do you think little Twilight here came from?" the blue Alicorn princess asked curiously.

"I don't know" the white Alicorn princess answered honestly "But what I do know is that she's a very special foal."

"Special? How?" Luna asked.

Celestia said nothing. Instead, a kind smile was put on her face as she gently pulled away a bit of the blanket keeping Twilight warm to reveal...

"Wings?" questioned Luna "How can she possibly be an Alicorn?"

"Perhaps an extremely rare gene pool..." Celestia began "...or perhaps she's an extremely important little filly."

As the princess said this, Twilight awoke with a yawn, her eyes slowly opening to the world around her for the first time. She looked curiously at everything. This action just made the two princesses smile and laugh a bit.

"What an adorable little foal..." Luna cooed "She really is a sparkle in your eye, isn't she?"

"Luna, that's wonderful!" Celestia said "Sparkle! Her last name can be Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle... what a wonderful name..."

"I agree" Luna accepted her sister's decision "Welcome to the world, Twilight Sparkle. I just know your life shall be great!"

While she didn't understand them, Twilight giggled at Luna's words.

"Aww..." Luna and Celestia's heart exploded from the sheer cuteness of Twilight's face.

XXXXXX

Sixteen years later... 

XXXXXX

Twilight ran as fast as she could. She couldn't be late! Not now! Eventually, she grew sick of running and began to fly toward her destination.

"C'mon... c'mon..." she chanted to herself as she flew through the sky.

Finally, she got to her destination: Canterlot Library. But she was too late; it was closed.

"Damn!" she cursed "I was so close too..."

"Hello, Twilight" said the old librarian as he exited his library for the day "To what do I owe the pleasure of doing?"

"Oh, hey" Twilight greeted "So the library's closed for the day, eh?"

"Yes, I just closed it" the librarian said "But if you want, I could let you inside for a while."

"Really?" Twilight's eyes began to sparkle.

"Of course!" the librarian smiled "Please, follow me..."

XXXXXX

After entering the library, Twilight immediately rushed towards the history section. She looked through all the shelves until finally she found what she was looking for.

"Everything you wanted to know about Espers but were afraid to ask" Twilight read the title of the book "Perfect! Now, I can learn a bit more about these magnificent creatures..."

XXXXXX

Ponies and Espers once lived in perfect harmony till the day the soldiers of chaos came and destroyed all remnants of such a harmonious spirit.

The Espers, magical creatures once created for the sole purpose of destroying each other, found peace when they discovered the Ponies, another magical, peace-loving species.

However, when the soldiers of chaos left the land they scorched, the immortal Espers looked over their fallen Pony comrades. Finally thanking them for such kindness to allow Ponies and Espers to live with one another, they sacrificed their lives to bring back the pony race completely new.

The Espers went away without a word, and soon their existence became nothing more than a legend.

"But I know they're not a legend..." Twilight said as she stopped reading for a moment "I know... because I saw one..."

XXXXXX

**MY LITTLE PONY: FINAL FANTASY**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Twilight continued to read the book about Espers that I found within the confounds of the library. She enjoyed sneaking out of the castle and reading books, much to the princesses' dismay.

(Begin playing 'Terra's Theme' from FF6)

_A young Alicorn Mare with amazing powers; she hails from Equestria's distant and harsh past. She was taken in as a child by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and raised as their own. Her name is Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight!" called a familiar voice to the lavender Alicorn "Twilight?! Where are you?!"

Twilight's head perked up as she heard the voice. She inwardly sighed as she stood from her reading position and headed toward the door of the library, but not before putting the book back, of course.

"Here, Princess Celestia..." she said as she opened the door to one of her guardians, her head hung low "Look, I know what you're going to say, and I'm really sorry for sneaking out, but I wanted to know more about Espers because-"

"Hold on a moment, Twilight" Celestia said calmly "I already knew you snuck out of the castle, so I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?" Twilight said in a confused voice.

"No, I'm not" Celestia said with a smile "Now, can you repeat the reason for you absence of my sister and I's castle?"

"I wanted to study Espers" the young Alicorn admitted.

"And why the sudden interest in Espers?" the tall, white and regal mare asked curiously.

"Because I saw one, your highness!" Twilight looked up and smiled in amazement "I saw an Esper!"

"I'm sorry?" Celestia questioned "Did you just say that you SAW an Esper? Twilight, Espers have been long gone for many, many years. I find it very unlikely that you saw such a creature."

"But it's true, Princess Celestia!" Twilight slightly argued "I saw one coming out of the Canterlot caves!"

"You went to the Canterlot Caves without mine or Luna's permission?" Celestia's voice rose a little.

"I didn't actually go inside the caves" Twilight rolled her eyes, calming Celestia down a bit "I was passing it by myself when I saw a creature I had never seen before emerge from the cave. It looked very bird-like and had colourful feathers all over its body!"

"Hmm..." Celestia pondered "I'll believe it when I see it. We'll go there tomorrow and check if your story is true."

"Okay!" the young Alicorn nodded.

"Now c'mon; I'm sure Luna is waiting ever so patiently for our return..." Celestia said as she and Twilight began walking back to the castle.

(You can stop the music now)

XXXXXX

(Begin playing 'Edgar and Sabin's Theme' from FF6)

Canterlot Castle, the home Twilight has known all her life, was grand enough to hold the title of Capitol of Equestria. A red carpet greeted ponies as they entered the building with polished white walls and smooth marble pillars. Servants and maids dashed about the main hall, getting things ready for tonight's dinner.

"Walking into this place never gets old" Twilight said as she took a deep breath of Canterlot Castle air "I'm so glad I live here."

"Now, now, Twilight" Celestia calmed Twilight down "Don't turn into one of those rich and spoiled fillies I keep seeing pop up around the place."

"Don't worry, I won't" Twilight smiled "I love books too much to even think about becoming spoiled."

"Sister! Thou hast returneth!" Luna came down the short staircase leading to the throne room "We hoped dearest Twilight would be safe."

"Yes, of course she's safe" Celestia smiled before her neutral expression appeared on her face "However, Twilight claims she saw an Esper coming out of the Canterlot Caves."

"We beg thy pardon?" Luna asked "An Esper? Preposterous!"

"But the thing is, Luna," Celestia began "I think Twilight may be telling the truth. Perhaps there does exist an Esper left in the world."

"Your highness, I AM telling the truth!" Twilight said to the tall Alicorn.

"Just a moment, Twilight" Celestia ran a hoof through her 'daughter's' purple mane.

"So if one should exist..." Luna pieced together the puzzle in front of her "Then that means... it could cause huge amounts of damage to the city!"

"Not just the city, dearest sister" Celestia frowned "The whole of Equestria is in danger."

"Surely we can't just barge in and defeat it!" Twilight said "There must be some way we can protect it and use its powers for good!"

"Perhaps dearest Twilight is right" Luna said "If such a beast existed within our very caves, we could capture it and use its power!"

"That seems awfully barbaric, Luna" Celestia smiled slightly "I was hoping that if such a creature existed, we could reason with it. Espers are very intelligent beings, so diplomacy may not be the worst idea."

"Very well" Luna agreed "However, if push comes to shove, we shall not be afraid to fight back."

"Understood" it was Celestia's time to nod now "Twilight, go and rest a bit; dinner shall be soon. Tomorrow we track down the last Esper."

(You can stop the music now)

XXXXXX

Twilight couldn't sleep. She had her nap, her dinner, and her teddy bear next to her, so why wouldn't her eyes close? Could it be that she was just too excited? No, something else was preventing her from sleeping. Although, she didn't quite know what it was.

"Well, I suppose I could just try closing my eyes again..." Twilight said to herself as she did just that. As her eyes closed, she entered a weird dream state. The area was melding purple and yellow.

(Please play 'Frozen Esper Theme' from FF6, if you can find it that is)

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing "Is anypony there?"

"_...Twilight..."_ said a mysterious voce from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh? Somepony IS there!" Twilight said "I can't see you. Where are you? And how do you know my name?"

"_...Twilight... help me..."_ the voice said, ignoring the young Alicorn's questions.

"W-What do you need help with?" she asked, curious as to hear what the voice's answer was.

"_...Twilight... help me..."_ the voice repeated.

"Who are you?" Twilight was beginning to lose her patience "Why do you need my help?"

"_...Twilight... you mustn't... find me..."_

"But, I thought you needed my help?"

"_...I must... stay in the cave..."_

"In the cave?" Twilight wondered before it hit her "Wait, you're the Esper!"

"_...if you decide to come... know I cannot leave the cave..."_ the Esper explained to Twilight _"...Twilight... you are the only one... who can help me..."_

(You can stop the music now)

Twilight gasped as her eyes opened quickly and she sat up on her bed. She rubbed her head and sighed, thinking it was nothing more than a dream.

"But it couldn't have been a dream..." Twilight said to herself "Could it have?"

She looked around her room, which was only lit by the moonlight from her window, slowly. She made sure nopony was in the room with her.

"Perhaps it was telepathy?" Twilight suggested "Either way, why did the Esper choose me?"

XXXXXX

(Please play 'Edgar and Sabin's Theme')

"Are you ready to explore the caves, Twilight?" Celestia asked as she put on her saddlebag.

"I'm ready, Princess!" Twilight beamed.

"Sister, we are still unsure if the Esper exists within the cave" Luna stated "Perhaps it would be wise to stay and not bother with such foolish things. Espers have been gone for more than 10,000 years. It is impossible that such a being still lives."

"Don't be such a filly, Luna" Celestia laughed a bit "I too have little hope of a creature existing. However, you know what could happen if such a beast lived."

"We know" Luna said "We're just uncertain is all."

"I understand completely Luna" the solar princess said "Now, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, dear sister" Luna nodded in confirmation "We're ready to go Esper hunting."

"I swear, your highness," Twilight began "we'll find that Esper! I'll prove to you that I'm not insane and that I did in fact see a rainbow-coloured bird Esper!"

"If you say so, Twilight" smiled Celestia "Now, let's get a move on, shall we?"

(You can stop the music now)

XXXXXX

(Please play 'Phantom Forest' from FF6)

"These caves always look so beautiful" Luna said "I'll never tire from looking at this place..."

"Stay focused, sister" Celestia reminded her lunar counterpart "We have a job to do. But we've been walking around these caves for a while now."

"I swear, Princess Celestia!" Twilight said "I saw one here! It came and went, but I still saw it!"

"Not to worry, Twilight" Celestia said "We haven't explored the entire cave. I was merely stating that-"

"Sister! Above us!" Luna suddenly shouted. Twilight and the princess of the sun looks up quickly to see... 

"Slimes!" Twilight said, recalling her study of monsters in the caves.

XXXXXX

Hey y'all, SuperKamek here! How are you enjoying my new story? Now, I know many of you may be confused with a few of my story choices, but fear not, I'm here to help you.

Is this the real MLP world? No, it's not. This is a world specifically created for the sole purpose of housing my story. That's why everything seems different.

Why is Twilight already an Alicorn? I didn't want a confusing plot where she turns into an Alicorn later. Plus, her Alicornism (?) is important to the plot I have set out.

What connection does this story have with Final Fantasy? First off, Espers. Second off, there'll be a lot more Final Fantasy-ish stuff later on as the chapters progress, such as Potions and all that good stuff, endless amounts of menus and of course, the crowning thing of all time, a Kefka-like character. Take one, and I mean one guess at who the hell you think it is.

Well, that's all for now! If you have any questions, please leave me a review and I'll answer the question in the next chapter.

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


End file.
